Things Are About To Change
by Jordy124
Summary: Shay finds out she is pregnant and Ashley is there for her!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Ashley pov

Ashley walked into set on Monday morning after a very relaxing weekend at home. She walked straight to Shay's room instead of her own because she would rather be with Shay than on her own.

As she got closer to Shay's dressing room she heard crying coming from inside Shay's room. Instead of knocking Ashley walked straight inside Shay's dressing room and saw Shay crying on the couch with something in her hands.

"Babe what's wrong?" Ashley asked Shay.

Shay opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She sat there just looking at Ashley trying to find words to say.

"Come on babe, you know you can tell me anything"

All Shay could do was hand Ashley what was in her hands. Ashley looked down and saw Shay had handed her a pregnancy test.

"Shay, I know this is probably going to be a stupid question but is this yours?" Ashley asked.

"Yes it is" Shay finally said

"When did you take it babe?"

"I took it 5 minutes before you walked in" Shay answered.

"Have you told Ryan Yet?"

Ryan Silverstein has been Shay's boyfriend for the last year and a half; he is a nice guy and treats Shay well.

"No I don't know how imp going to tell him Ash "Shay said as she started getting upset again.

"Shannon listens to me, Ryan loves you know matter what and he is going to love this baby just the same" Ashley said as she pulled Shay into her arms

"I hope your right" said Shay as she layed in Ashley's arms finally in peace after a none expected morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Shay's pov

I woke up to the feeling of my back being rubbed, I looked up and saw it was Ashley who I was laying on and realized that we must have fallen asleep.

I sat up a little bit and Ashley stirred awake and she sat up and looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"Whets wrong Ash?" I asked

"Shay don't you remember what we were talking about before you fell asleep?"She replied

It all hit me like a ton of bricks the pregnancy test, having to tell Ryan, my parents, the girls, everyone it all just came rushing back.

"Holy shit Ashley imp pregnant, what the fuck am I going to do, I don't know the first thing about raising a child, imp screwed Ash" I said in a hurry

"Shay you might not know how to raise a child but you love kids, you will learn and you will be an amazing mother" Ash said

Before I could respond Sammy walked in, Sammy is my assistant and close friend.

"Shay they need you on set, Hi Ash" Sammy said

"Hey Sammy" Ash replied

"Okay I'm coming Sammy" I said as I got up and walked towards her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"How long are you on set for today babe?" I asked Ash

"Till about 11, how long are you here for?"

"Till about then too, I think we might have the last scenes together" I said

"Oh ButtahBenzo has the last scence together know one is getting out of here till 5:30am" Sammy said laughing

"Ha-ha you're so funny Sammy" I said as I pulled her shoulder closer to me

"Maybe 7:30 if you're lucky" Ash said to Sammy smiling

Sammy just smirked

"Do you too want to get a pizza and hangout after us wrap tonight" ash asked

"Yeah that would be great "I replied, Ash smiled at me

We both then looked at Sammy.

"I can't tonight guys a friend is visiting and is staying at my place" Sammy replied

"Oh damn that sucks next time?"

"Defiantly" she replied

"Alright, well I got to go to set but I will see you later Ash" I said to Ashley

"Okay babe, I'll see you then. Bye Sammy"

"Bye Ash" Sammy said

"Bye Shay, love you"

"Bye babe, Love you too" I said back to her

Me and Sammy then walked out of my dressing room and to see… it was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Ashley's Pov

Shay and I wrapped just after 11 and were so tired. We were walking back to our dressing rooms to go home when I asked Shay is she still wanted to get a late dinner.

"Of course Ash, but can we go to your house, Ryan is at my house and I don't think I can face him tonight "Shay replied

"Babe I know you don't want to face him but you're going to have to tell him at some point, you're not going to be able to hide it for long. If you don't want to tell him alone I will come home with you and tell him with you?" I said

"Your right, please come with me, I don't want to do it alone"

"I'm already there babe "I said jokingly, it made her smile.

We got our stuff together and headed out and went to our cars.

"Ill meet you at your place okay"

"Okay ash" Shay replied

"Don't be stressed Shannon everything will be okay" I said to a nervous looking Shay

"Well see" was all she said

We pulled up at shays house half an hour later, we got out of our cars.

"You know it's not too late to go to your house and get pizza" Shay said

"We are here Shay, you need to do this" I said

"Fine" Shay replied

Shays Pov

We walked into my house and saw Ryan sitting on the couch watching basketball. When he noticed that we were there he got up and came over.

"Hi babe" he said after giving me a kiss

"Hey" was all I could say

"Hey Ash, how are you?" Ryan asked Ash

"Hey Ry, good yourself?" she replied

"Good thank you" he said

"How was work babe" he asked me

"It was good, very busy" I said

"Do you guys want dinner, I can order some pizza" he asked me and Ashley

"Not right now babe, I actually have something I need to tell you" I said nervously

"What's up babe?"

All I could do was stand there and look at him, I don't know how he was going to react but I need to say it at some point right.

"Is something wrong babe?" he asked

"Nothing is wrong" I replied

"Okay good" he smiled

Ash nudged my shoulder, her way of silently telling me I need to tell him. Okay here goes.

"Ryan, I'm pregnant" I finally said.

He looked at me and stood there in silence, I didn't know what to do should I ask if he is okay, should I ask what he thinks but I don't say anything. He looks shocked, I don't know why he looks shocked this what happens when you have unprotected sex, It will be fine he said, this is anything but fine, but I don't say none of that out loud I just keep that to myself.

I looked up at him as he opened his mouth, what he said next shocked me.

"Are you keeping it?" he asked

I looked at Ashley after he said that will a look of my face that said is he for real. I looked back at him.

"Yes Ryan I am keeping the baby" I said to him, he didn't seem to like my answer.

"Shay if you keep this baby I can't be with you, I'm not ready for kids, I still want to go out and party and have fun, not be tied down by a baby, if you keep it, I think that is pretty selfish of you, you should put me first" he finally finished his rant.

I looked at him for a while before I spoke.

"Ryan if you feel this way that fine, but I'm not getting rid of this baby, if you don't like it, you can leave I don't need you, I can raise this baby on my own" I said trying not to cry.

"Are you seriously going to choose this baby over me, I can't believe you Shay" he said getting mad.

"Of course I'm going to choose my baby Ryan what did you expect me to do?"

"Whatever Shay, just know you will never find anyone who loved you the way I did, and I will never come back, not as long as you have this baby" he said

"That's fine by me" I said mad

He left the room walking toward my room probably going to get his stuff. I looked at Ashley after I couldn't see his back anymore, she looked shocked.

"I didn't expect him to react like that" Ash said

"Everyone has a side we don't know about Ash" I said to her

Ryan came out of my room with his bags packed and came into the living room where Ash and I were.

"I'm going don't except me to come back, I don't want this baby and I will never change my mind" he said

Before I could say anything Ashley jumped in

"Well then you can sign your rights to this baby over to me, I will be here for Shay and her baby unlike you" Ashley said proudly

"Fine whatever just gets the papers and I will happily sign it over" he said then walked out and slammed the door.

"Ash you don't have to do that, I can do it on my own, you don't have to give up your life to help me" I said softly so she doesn't think I don't appreciate her offer.

"shay I'm not going to let you do this alone, I'm not giving up anything if anything I will be gaining a lot more, you're my friend shay and I love you, so I'm going to help you raise this baby" she said proudly again.

"Ashley Benson I could not ask for a better friend than you, I could not be happier to raise this baby with you" I said smiling.

She pulled me into a hug and we stood there for a while in each other arms.

"Do you want to watch a movie" Ash asked me after a few minutes

"Yes that sounds good, Ill ring the pizza place and get pizza delivered"

"Awesome" she replied

After the pizza was delivered we sat in my living room watching movies and eating pizza. For the rest of the night me and Ashe stayed cuddled up on the couch watching movies.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Shay pov

I woke up Tuesday morning before my alarm because I felt something heavy on stomach, I look down and see Ashley has her head laying on my there, I can hear her whispering but don't know what she is saying. Sensing someone watching her Ash looked up at me and smiled.

"How long have you been awake for" she asked

"I just woke up" I replied

She put her head on my chest and started drawing patterns on my stomach.

"Hey Ash, what were you whispering to before" I asked Ashley as I ran my finger through her hair.

"Oh you heard that huh?"

"All I heard was whispering not what you were saying" I said

She looked up at me blushing "do you really want to know what I was saying" she asked

"Yes babe I do"

"I was telling the baby that I will always be here for you and the baby and I will love the baby as it he or she was my own and that I will support you know matter what" Ash said as she stared at my stomach the whole time.

I have never felt so love in my life; I swear this woman is amazing I don't know what I would do without her.

"Ashley I swear to god I love you so much and so will the baby, I know you will he or she has your own, and your going to be raising the baby with me so it practically will be your baby" I say smiling at her.

Before Ashley could say anything else my alarm went.

"Time for work" Ash said

We both got and I went to shower in my bathroom and Ash went to shower in the other bathroom, but the time we both had finished getting ready we had to leave for work, we decided to take Ashley's car, Because she said that she was going to come back to my house after work and hangout.

In the car on the way to work me and Ashley were listening to our favorite song The Hills by The Weekend when she turned down the music and glances.

"Have you thought about making a doctor's appointment yet?" she asked me

"Not yet, but I'm going to"

"You should make it for tomorrow, we both have the day off, it's the only one we have this week" Ashley said

"We do to, I forgot. I will ring now and make the appointment" I smiled at Ash

By the time we got to work I had make the appointment for tomorrow morning at 10.

"Are excited to see the baby tomorrow shay?" Ash asked

"I am, I can't believe there is a little human in there right now. Are you excited? You are coming with me right?"

She looked at me and giggled "of course I'm coming with you silly, I am excited I can't wait to see little mini shay" she said laughing

We walked in to set and ran into Troian and Lucy

"Hello ladies" I and Ash said at the same time, we looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey you two" Troian say and Lucy waved

"How have you guys been" I asked them both

"Very good" they both answer

"What about you to?" Lucy asked me and Ashley

"If been well" Ashley said

"I've been good to" I say

We all stated walking to hair and makeup together.

"Hey what are you and Ashley doing tomorrow do you guys want to get breakfast" Lucy asked

Ashley and I looked at each other having a silent conversation should I tell them or not, Ashley nodded at me.

"Sorry guys we can't, I have a doctor's appointment and Ashley is coming with me" I say to them

"Are you okay Shay" Troian asked

"I was going to wait till after the doctor's appointment tomorrow to tell you guys but I'm Pregnant" I say to the girls.

A second after saying that I was pregnant; I was attacked with hugs from Troian and Lucy.

"Alright you to be careful, she carrying something precious" Ashley said laughing

"Wait why is Ashley going to the doctors with you and not Ryan" Lucy asked

I then explained what had happened the night before. They both looked shocked.

"What a dick" Troian said

"Ashley you're so sweet" Lucy said looking at Ashley

Ashley came closer to me and wrapped her hands around me from behind and said "there is nothing I wouldn't do for my Buttah" she smiling, I put my hands on her over my stomach.

"Omg could you to get any cuter" said Troian smiling

"Are you going to tell Marlene" Lucy asked

"Ill tell them on Thursday, when we get to set"

"Were really happy for you Shay" Lucy and Troian both smile at me

We head into the hair and makeup trailer and get ready to start the day.

We finally wrapped at 1:30 am after being here for 12 hours, I don't think Ashley and I have never been so happy to be going home. When we got home we went straight to bed, so we wouldn't be tired tomorrow when we got up.


	5. Chapter 5

**I actually cant believe that people are reading this, Its crazy!**

Chapter 5

Ashley pov

I woke up this morning cuddled in bed with Shay, not even bothering to check the time I just laid there rubbing small circles on her stomach. When I finally looked at the clock I realized the we really needed to get up if we want to get to the doctor's appointment on time.

"Shay it time to wake up" I said to shay while gently shaking her shoulder.

"No thank you" Shay Groaned

"Shannon you have to get up or we are going to miss this doctor's appointment and we won't get to see the baby" I said

The mention of her getting to see the baby must have been enough for Shay because she was up and out of bed very quickly.

"Someone is a bit excited" I said to a smiling Shay

"I am excited I get to see our baby today, are you?" she said smiling even bigger now.

It didn't go unnoticed by me that Shay called the baby ours. It made me smile that Shay thinks of the baby as ours.

"I'm excited to see our baby too" I said smiling at shay.

Shays pov

Ashley and I were sitting in the car on the way to the doctors in silence probably because I was really nervous for some reason, I shouldn't have anything to be nervous about I get to see my baby for the first time.

"Why are you quit for babe" Ash asked

"I'm just a bit nervous, that's all"

"You don't have anything to be nervous about Shay everything is going to be okay" Ashley said smiling in my direction, I smiled back.

We pulled up at the doctor's office and got out of the car. Inside the office we went to the reception desk and told the lady behind the desk that I had an appointment for 10. We were sitting in the waiting room for about 10 minutes when I heard my name called, we got up and followed the doctor down the hall and into the room where he held the door open for us.

"Good morning ladies my name is Doctor Richardson"

"Hi Dr Richardson, I'm Shay and this is Ashley"

"Nice to meet you both" he smiled

"So I saw on the file that you made this appointment because you recently found out you were pregnant, is that right" he asked

"yes that's right, I found out 2 days ago and Ashley thought I should make an appointment to see how far along I am and if everything with the baby is okay" I replied

"Alight well I get you to hope up on the machine and lift you top up to just under your breasts, so we can have a look at you baby" he said

I hoped up on the table and lifted my shirt and lay back on the table.

"Okay so I have to apply some gel to your stomach it may be a bit cold to start off with" the doctor said

As the doctor applied the gel to my stomach I looked at Ashley who was still sitting in the chair.

"Ash are you okay?" I asked her

"I'm good Babe, Just waiting to see the baby" she said smiling at me

"You can come closer you know"

She got up of the chair and came and stood beside me I reached for her hand intertwined my finger with mine.

"Are you still a little bit nervous" she whispered to me, I looked up at her and nodded my head.

"Alright I think we are ready to have a look at this baby" the doctor said

For a few seconds it was just a blurry screen we couldn't really see anything, then the doctor pointed to a spot on the screen where a little blob, a little bit bigger than a peanut was.

"There is your baby ladies" the doctor said

"Oh wow it's so little" Ash said

All I could do was look at the screen that is my little baby; it was like it all just became real I'm actually going to have a baby.

"Are you okay shay" Ashley asked

"I'm good, just looking at our baby" I said smiling at her, she smiled back and kissed my forehead.

"Okay so it look like your about 2 months pregnant and the baby seems to be a the perfect size" the doctor smiled at me and Ashley.

"How could I be 2 months already, I haven't had any symptoms" I said to the doctor

"Some women don't have symptoms, its different with every pregnancy" he replied

"So I will get you to make another appointment for in a month so we can see how everything is going and if you want you can find out the sex of your baby"

"Thank you very much doctor" I say as I sit up and whip off the get from my stomach

"Your very welcome" he said as he handed me a print out of the baby

"Take care of your girlfriend and baby wont you Ashley" the doctor said smiling

Before I could correct the doctor and tell him that Ashley is just friend she was already replying

"Will do doctor" she said smiling to the man

We walked out of the doctor's office and went to the reception desk and made the appointment for next month and then went back to the car.

Once in the car I looked at Ashley and said "the doctor think we are together" I said with smile on my face

"Oh well, we do make a cute couple don't you think Shannon" she asked me

"Why yes we do Ms Benson" I replied laughing

"Maybe we should think about telling Marlene and Our manager and everyone soon Shay"

"I was thinking about that, we should do it sooner than later"

"Why don't we get them all together and tell them all at once" Ash suggested

"That's a good idea actually, we will have work something out, all we will have worry about telling after that is our families and the fans"

"The fans will be excited ButtahBenzo are having a baby together" Ashley smiled

"What about our families" I asked

"They will be happy for us I promise"

"I hope so" I said smiling at Ash.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

1 month later

Ashley's pov

Shay is finally three months pregnant and everything is going really well and she looks great. We decided about two weeks ago that I would move into Shay's house and sell mine, so I can be here with her and it will be easier when the baby comes instead of going back forth between her and my place.

We told the creatures of the show and our families about the baby, they were all very happy for us. We worked out that Shay will only be just on four months pregnant when we wrap. So we won't have to worry about filming or anything like that. The only people we have left to tell are the fans but we haven't really talked much about that yet.

"Hello gorgeous, how are you feeling?" I asked Shay, as I walked into the bedroom where she was still in bed.

"Hey babe, I'm feeling pretty good. Do I have to get up yet?" she asked while pouting at me

"Yes Shannon you do, we have a doctor's appointment to go to. We get to finally find out what we are having" I said excitedly

"Alright then, I'm getting up" Shay replied with a smile on her face.

By the time Shay was ready we had 20 minutes to get to the appointment.

We walked into the doctor's office and told the lady at the front desk we were here and went to sit and wait.

"Hey Shan, I was thinking earlier, we should think of a way to tell the fans, we aren't going to be able to keep it from then for much longer"

"After the appointment, we can talk about it, but right now let's just be excited that we are finding out what sex our baby is" she said while intertwining out hands together.

I looked down at our hands and smiled, Shay and I have gotten so much closer since finding out about the baby and me moving in. It's like were in perfect sync at the moment and I'm loving it.

"Shay Mitchell" the doctor called

We got up and walked to the room where the doctor is and go inside.

"Hello ladies how are you both?" the doctor asked us both

"Very good thank you" I said

"Good thank you" Shay said

"How is everything going with the pregnancy, Shay?"

"Everything is going really well, I feel great and I've had no morning sickness at all, I feel pretty lucky to be honest" Shay smiled at him

"Good to hear, alright why don't you hop up on the table and pull up your top and we can get started" the doctor replied

Shay hoped up on the table and pulled up her shirt and laid back and I went and stood beside her and held her hand, the doctor put the gel on her stomach.

"So the baby looks to be at the right size for 3 months, which is fantastic" he smiled at us

We both just look at the screen and still can't believe that, that is our baby in there it still blows my mind that she is still letting me help her raise this baby with her and I couldn't be more lucky. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Shay shaking my arm.

"Yes baby, what wrong?" I asked as I looked down at her.

"The doctor wants to know if we are ready to find out the sex of our baby" she said to me

"Of course" I said looking at the doctor.

"Well ladies, you are having a baby boy" he smiled at us

I looked down at Shay and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Shan?"

"Nothing's wrong babe, I'm just really happy. Were having a boy Ash" she said to me smiling.

"I'm so happy Shay, he's going to be the most loved little boy ever" I say to her as I hug her close to me.

"Here you go guys, here is some pictures of your little guy" the doctor said as he handed me the print outs

"Thank you very much doc" Shay and I both say before leaving and going back to Shays house.

When we finally get back home we go into the lounge room and relax on the couch together.

"so I was thinking why don't we make a video for my YouTube channel so we can tell the fans, we can fill it on my computer so it's just us and it can be personal, that's if you want to" Shay asked me

"That sounds like a really good idea baby" I said to Shay as I sat there rubbing her stomach

"How much are we going to tell them, are we going to tell what happed with Ryan?"

"Well we are going to have explain how we ended up having a baby together just not go into detail so Ryan doesn't think we are bagging him" Shay said

"Okay sounds good. You do realize that people are going to think we are together?"

"Let them think what they want I don't care do you?" she asked

"I don't care" I said to her

"Do you want to do it now?"

"If you want to" I replied

She got up and went to get her laptop and came back and got the video app up on her computer and started to film.

"Hey guys I'm here with Ashley as you can see and we have some exciting news for you guys today" Shay smiled at the camera

"Do you want to tell them together Ash?" Shay asked me, I nodded

"On the count of 3, ready?" I nodded again and smiled at her.

"3.2.1 WE ARE HAVING A BABY" we said to the screen at the same time.

"Well technically Shay is having our baby" I smile at the screen and then at Shay

We then proceeded to explain everything about Ryan and how Shay and I ended up having a baby.

"Do you think we should tell them what the sex of the baby is?" I whisper in Shay's ear

"I think we should, you can tell then though babe" she smiled at me

"Okay guys, we have one more thing to tell you guys. We had a doctor's appointment today and we got to find out what the sex of our baby is and we are having a BOY" I said excitedly to the screen

"Yep that's right Ashley and I are having a baby boy and we couldn't be more happy" I said smiling at Ash

"So that was our surprise for you guys, you guys should leave us comments on baby name ideas for out little man, bye guys"

Shay ended the video saved it and uploaded it to her channel and within ten minutes there were comments on the channel. People could not be happier for us which we are grateful for. We could not ask for better fans.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

Shay's Pov

Today Ashley and I have to go to a meeting with our lawyer and Ryan and his lawyer so he can sign his rights of the baby over to Ashley, I'm not going to lie I'm kind of nervous about seeing him again I haven't seen him since I told him I was pregnant and he left.

"Sweetheart, are you ready to go?" Ashley came into the bathroom asking me.

"Yes let's get this over with," I said taking her hand she was offering me and intertwining our fingers.

We went out to the car and Ashley got in the driver's seat and I got in the other side, as soon as she started the car I took a hold of her other hand, I needed to feel close to her it helped ease my nerves.

"Ash, you do realize that to do that the baby with be officially yours as well, are you excited?" I asked Ashley smiling

"I could not be anymore happier about it Shan" Ash replied squeezing my hand.

We arrived at out lawyer's office and went inside. We went to the reception desk and told the man behind it that we were for an appointment with Jackson Thomas.

"Oh yes, go right in ladies they are all in there" he said smiling at us

"Thank you" Ash said to him

We went into the room and saw that Ryan was sitting with his lawyer looking like he would rather be anywhere else than here, well I guess the feeling is mutual.

"Hi Jackson how are you?" I asked him as Ashley and I walked in

"Shay, Ashley good to see you both, I very well thank you, how about you too?" he asked

"We are great, thank you" Ashley replied for the both of us

Before anyone could say anything else Ryan said "Can we hurry this up, I got lunch plans and I don't want to be late" he said, I had to hold on to Ashley so she wouldn't go kick his ass for being a dick.

"Yes Ryan, right away" Jackson said

I couldn't help but laugh to myself. Ashley and I went to sit down next Jackson and get this over with.

"Okay Ryan are you sure you want to sign your right to your baby over to Ashley" Ryan's lawyer asked him.

"Yes" was all he said

His lawyer handed him a pen and he sign it without a second thought, I guess it just show how little he doesn't care.

"Alright Ashley all you have to do is sign this and have Shay sign it as well and the baby will be legally your baby" he said smiling at the both of us.

"Awesome" Ash said as she smiled at me, she pushed the papers over to me and the pen and I signed it straight away and handed it to Jackson.

"Great, we have everything we need now, thank you all for coming, good luck with the baby ladies" Jackson smiled at us

"Thank you Jackson for everything" I say to him

"Any time Shay" He smiled

I looked over at Ashley and saw she was looking at Ryan, like she wanted to say something but instead she looked at me and smiled.

"Are you ready to go home baby" she asked me loud enough for Ryan to hear

"Yes Honey, let's go" I said to Ashley not only because I like calling her honey but to show Ryan that I will be okay without him, I have everything I need right here with me.

Ashley and I walked out before anyone could say anything and went to the car.

"Do you want to go shopping for the baby and get a few things?" I asked Ashley

"If you want to we can honey"

"Awesome, can we go to that cute baby store; we drove past the other day?"

"Sure can" She smiled at me

We pulled up at outside of the shop and got out of the car and went inside. Inside is was seriously the cutest baby store I have ever been in.

Ashley Pov

I can't not believe that today it became official that the baby is mine, it's crazy to me that Shay is letting me be a part of this, I will never be able to explain how much I love her for it.

"Are you okay Ash" Shay said as she came closer to me with something in her hand.

"Everything is perfect, what you got there?" I said to her smiling.

"I found the cutest suit for him we have to get it, he will look so cute in it Ash" she said excitedly

"Show me Shan"

She held it up and it said I Love My Mommies, I looked at the suit and Shay a couple of time before I could say anything shay started talking again.

"I know you probably don't want to be called Mommy, I know that's not sure style, but I couldn't find one that said mommy and mama, but we will probably find one that says it at a different store" she said after she finished she looked at me and realized that I still haven't said anything and got a worried look on her face

"If you don't want to be called mama or mom you don't have to Ash, I just thought that's what you wanted" she said nervously

"Shannon of course this is what I want, I just didn't know how to talk to you about it, I didn't want you to feel like I trying to be more his mother than you are, because you will always be his mom no matter what" I said to her

"Ashley I don't feel like that at all, we are both his mothers no one more than the other, we are in this together right?" she asked me

"Of course" I said a little emotional, I pulled her to me and held her for a little while.

"Alright Shannon let's shop for our kid" I said smiling at her.

By the time we were finished we had that many things for him it's was crazy, this kid is probably going to have a bigger closet than me and shay I thought to myself. We got him really cute suits and t-shirts and pants in the cutest colours, he is going one well dressed kid if I do say so myself.

We walked out of the shop with all our stuff and there were paparazzi everywhere probably trying to get a picture of Shay baby bump, they can be so aggressive all I can think of that I need to get Shay in the car and away from them so she doesn't get hurt. I pulled her behind me as close as I could so they couldn't hurt her.

She got safely in the car without getting hurt by one of them, I put all his stuff in the back and got in the car and drove home, when we got home we put all his stuff away and laid on the couch for the rest of the day watching movies and eating pizza, best way to end the day with my two favourite people in the world.


End file.
